Bizarra Realidad
by AMBAR
Summary: Por error 4 niñitas llegan al mundo de Harry Potter y hacen estragos donde quiera que vayan.Muy divertido. Dejen Reviews...


Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JKRowling, y etc demases.

Lo escribí hace mucho y nunca lo terminé.. que raro en mi, y me pidieron que lo siga, asi que aca estoy, después de ordenarlo, porque lo había hecho por pura afición, bueno, ahora también… que vueltera que soy! La cuestión es que se lo dedico a Daidis que la quiero mucho, y también a Adri y a Rini que se perdieron en el espacio sideral y no se mas nada de ellas. Y también a Naths que no le gusta el fanfic, porque se lo pase varias veces y nunca lo leyó… Patada

Espero que les guste, ah! Tambien se lo dedico a Haylee que le gustaba mucho…

Lean! Y dejenme reviews, no importa si son puteadas, asi como imbecil dedicate a otra cosa o que tenes por cabeza? Una calabaza? o el clásico Tu fanfic esta bien… pero podrías agregarle algo mas de estilo… tu manera de escribir esta bien…. Pero.. y muchos peros mas, o el Sigue! que quiere decir no lo lei pero estaba muy al pedo entré y dejé review porque me dabas lastima…

Ah, y también hay muchas ridiculizaciones a las Marys Sues.

Ahora si… (ruido de platillos)

Bizarra realidad.

Introducción:

En la casa de Circe, una casa majestuosa y extraña. Parece salida del cuento de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

En una de las salas, de paredes violetas y grandes puertas de hierro negro , tres chicas hablaban rápidamente. Una de ellas, de cabellos rosas , cara pálida y ojos grices, sostenía una canasta de mimbre. Esta era Circe.

A su derecha, sentada sobre el mismo sofá blanco con forma de conejo, habia una chica de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Tomaba nerviosamente un jarrón de liquido celeste. Ella era Emily.

Frente a ellas, sentada en el piso alfombrado, también color violeta, una chica de cabellos plateados como la luna, y ojos violetas, leía una revista tambien con mucha impaciencia. Esta era Rinoa.

Las tres chicas parecian estar esperando algo muy importante.

- Se esta atrasando, tendria que haber llegado hace una hora...- dijo impaciente Rinoa, dejando la revista violentamente sobre una mesita ratona de plata, llena de inscripciones raras.

- No se habrá perdido en el jardin, Circe?.- dijo preocupada Emily.

- Es imposible... un momento, olvide encerrar a Aristeo!.- dijo Circe y se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia las puertas seguida de sus compañeras.

- michi michi michi...- Las tres chicas estaban en los jardines, inmensos eran, de una belleza infinita. Circe llamaba a lo que parecia ser un gato. – michi michi..- decia una y otra vez.

- Miren!.- dijo Rinoa llevándose a la boca sus manos. Una chica de cabellos negros como el carbón y ojos grandes tambien negros se acercaba a ellas. Tenia las ropas razgadas y el pelo revuelto, varias cortadas en la cara y razguños en los brazos.

- Encontraste a Aristeo no Ambar?.- le dijo Circe con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambar la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Bueno es solo un gato Ambar, no estes tan enojada conmigo!.- le dijo Circe mientras volvian a la sala.

- Solo un gato, solo un gato, Circe! ARISTEO ES UN TIGRE!.- le dijo alteradísima Ambar.

- No te hagas problema manita, con un poco de alcohol estas arreglada!.- le dijo Emily con una gran sonrisa en su rotro.

Ambar la miró muy mal y se sentó en el sofa blanco quejándose de las cortadas.

- Auch, auch.- decia cada vez que se movia en el sofa.

- Y bien?...- dijo Rinoa impaciente. – Lo conseguiste?.-

- Bueno, si, aqui estan las bebidas, pero tengo que advertirles, las consecuencias pueden ser terribles, quizas ya no podamos regresar... y...- Antes que Ambar pudiera terminar la frase Rinoa, imitada por las demas se estaban tomando las bebidas de los vasos rojos que ambar habia dejado al llegar. – noooooo, que hacen?.- Ambar observó sorprendida como sus amigas desaparecian de la sala dejando un humo blanco tras de si.

- Mierda!.- dijo Ambar, se tomó su bebida de un trago y desapareció también.

Capitulo 1: **En el lugar menos pensado.**

Ambar cayó rapidamente encima de algo.

- AAAAAAUUUUUUUUCH!., no tenias un lugar mejor donde caer?.- le dijo enojada circe.

- Estupidas, les dije que tenia consecuencias, queriamos conocer el mundo de los muertos, pero les dije que era peligroso y... donde mierda estamos?.- dijo Ambar sorprendida al notar un monton de personas con tunicas.

- Estamos, estamos en ...

- Hogwarts?.- dijeron todas al unisono.

- Que hiciste idiota, pedazo de puta!.- gritó Emily a Ambar. Y luego agregó como cayendo en cuenta. – Estara Draco por aca?.-

- Miren, escondamonos aca!.- dijo Rinoa, que era de las cuatro la especie de detective secreto, encbierto. Las cuatro chicas se escondieron atras de una estatua.

Las chicas vieron asombradas como los estudiantes de Hogwarts paseaban por los pasillos.

- Como hiciste Ambar, cmo hiciste para que aparecieramos aca?.- preguntó Circe con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Voy a hacerte un monumento Ambar!.- dijo emocionada Rinoa.

- Bueno ya chiks, no es apra tanto...- dijo Ambar hinchandose de orgullo.

- Hay por dios!.- dijo Emily, las tres chicas la miraron y antes de que pudieran frenarla Emily iba caminando embobada atras de un chico de pelo platinado.

- Emily!.- la llamaron las chicas en voz baja.

- Oh...es tan...-

- Dejame en paz idiota!.- gritó Draco dandose vuelta rapidamente. – Oh, disculpa, pense que eras...- (musica de romance, esa que ponen en los dibujitos cuando se enamoran). Draco tomó a Emily por la cintura y llevandola hacia atrás rapidamente la besó apasionadamente.

Una chica de pelo negro corto carraspeó fuertemente. Llevaba la tunica de Slytherin, era... Pansy Parkinson.

- Callate idiota, no ves que es amora a primera vista?.- la calló de repente, saliendo de atras de la estatua, Circe. – oh, que felicidad!.- y de s canasta de mimbre sacó unos cuantos petalos de rosa y los tiró encima de los enamorados.

- Draco...- suspiró Emily cando por fin la soltó.

- Perra!.- gritó Pansy, pero antes que se le pudiera tirar encima para arrancarle los pelos Ambar salió de atras de la estatua, seguida por Rinoa, ambas sacaron de un lugar en sus ropas (no sabemos de donde, pero ahi estaban) un par de palitos, esos que estanatados con cadenas, cada una.

- No te atrevas a tocar a nuestra amiga!.- dijeron las chicas al unisono. Y empezaron a revolear las armas amenazadoramente. Circe, saliendo en defensa sacó de su canasta un estuche de violín. Y todos la miraron sorprendidos.

- Que me haras, tocaras un poco de musik?.- preguntó Pansy burlonamente.

- SI LA SINFONIA DE LA MUERTE NUMERO 2!.- gritó a lo guerrero Circe y abriendo la maleta rapidamente sacó de ella una ametralladora M60 con cargador automatico, balas ultra livianas con cabeza de plata, gatillo tira facil, y un exclusivo sistema de luces a lo buzz light year.

- PREPARATE A MORIR MALDITA PERRA INMUNDA!.- gritó Rinoa y las tres se pusieron en posición de ataque.

- QUE ES TODO ESTO ¿!- gritó un hombre extremadamente sexy y de gran bulto. Era Snape, o Snapy, o Sanape, o sexy wizard, o pussy profe, o muchachota ( mucha chota), o big boy, o sexy boy, o papurri, o tehagodetodo.

Ambar tiró su arma y corrió hacia pussy profe, (musica de romance) y cuando estaba a puntó de abrazarlo, el profesor puso su mano en la frente de ella haciendola caer de bruces al suelo (ruido de se rayó el disco de musica romance).

- SANAPE!.- gritó Emily y empezó a reir a carcajadas.

- Quienes son ustedes?.- Ambar se levantó y dijo :- No me paso nada, fue a propósito, jeje.- Y se sacó la campera que llevaba y mostró con orgullo una remera que decia en letras grandes y brillantes:

" _SNAPE´S BITCH"_

El profesor Snape leyó la frase y se quedó sin palabras.

- Y tengo tambien unos calzones con una frase graciosisima, quiere ver?.- le preguntó la chica, pero antes que Snape pudiera decir que no ella ya se habia bajado los pantalones, y le mostro los calzones por la parte trasera que decian:

" BIG SNAPY HERE" con una flecha encima apuntando al ya saben que de Ambar.

Snape estaba sin aire.

- Basta de chacharas!.- dijo Circe y apuntando a Pansy empezó a disparar. (ratatatatattataattatatata)

SILENCIO.

Despues de que el humo desapareciera se pudo ver a pansy con las manos en la cara y toda llena de pintura rosa.

- Para que aprendas...- dijo Circe y se quedó callada cuando la vió cubierta de pintura. – Confundí mi metralleta de veras con la de pintura, maldita sea!.-

- Otra vez Circe, te dijimos que debias organizar la canasta de otra forma...- dijo Rinoa regañandola.

- Bueno ya basta, que es todo esto, srita levantese los pantalones ahora por favor!.- gritó Snape enfurecido.

- Te gusta lo que ves no pussy profe?.- dijo Ambar melosa, y al ver la cara del profesor se calló de inmediato. – No es tan amigable como mi Snape modelo o45...- agregó molesta. Rinoa la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo le explico profesor...- dijo Pansy .- Estas idiotas.- Circe la miró con cara de odio. – no se de donde salieron, y esa perra agarró a Draco y lo besó sin mas, y luego aparecieron estas tres y luego todo lo que vio.-

- Profesor, en mi defensa quiero agregar que le dispare con una arma de a mentiritas...- dijo Circe con vos angelical.

- Y de donde salieron, porque no tienen sus tunicas, de que curso son?.- dijo Snape mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso al hecho de que Ambar lo mirara y pasara la punta del palito (arma) que tenia en la mano seductoramente por su boca mientras lo lameteaba. – Ehhhh...- dijo el profesor viendo que Ambar ahora, despues de chupar el palito, se lo metia en el escote.

- No somos de aca...- Circe mira al profesor que parece estar en otro lado. – venimos de una galaxia lejana, no han mandado con una mision, salvar a Harry Potter y tomar el poder del cuento.

- Cuento, de que habla, por favor sritas, siganme. Y ustedes a sus cuartos.- y al decir esto Emily agarró de la mano a Draco y empezó a caminar. – No usted srita!.- le gritó Snape, entonces Emily soltó a Draco y haciendo pucheritos siguió al profesor y a las chicas.


End file.
